Sleeping Beauty (ThomasFan360 Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie-Spoof of "Sleeping Beauty" Cast * Princess Aurora - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Prince Phillip - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Flora - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Fauna - Elvira (Bunnicula) * Merryweather - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Maleficent - Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) * King Stefan - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) * Queen Leah - Mrs. Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * King Hubert - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * The Lackey - Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Samson - Bullseye (Toy Story) * Diabio the Raven - Ludo (Star vs The Forces of Evil) * Dragon Maleficent - Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) * and more Movie Used *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Footage T.U.F.F. Puppy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Warner Bros. *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) Bunnicula *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Huayi Tencent Entertainment Company *Rock Dog (2016) Disney Footage *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *American Dragon: Jake Long Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery NEW_Character_large_332x363_kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Princess Aurora Dudley.png|Dudley Puppy as Prince Phillip Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Flora Tumblr_owtcasbGsf1tr6wqbo5_1280.png|Elvira as Fauna Mewsette.jpg|Mewsette as Merryweather Kitty-Galore-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-23751696-567-319.jpg|Kitty Galore as Maleficent Angus_rock_dog.png|Angus Scattergood as King Stefan It'sDOAMC60.png|Mrs. Katswell as Queen Leah Pongo romo.png|Pongo as King Hubert Keswick_tuff_puppy.png|Keswick as The Lackey Bullseye.jpg|Bullseye as Samson The_Dark_Dragon.jpg|The Dark Dragon as Dragon Maleficent Ludo_Disney_XD_site.jpg|Ludo as Diabio the Raven (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *fx4.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng2.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing01.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 5 *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Spin 4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSbody01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg5.wav http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/ *lightsaber_struggle.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *"Main Title"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Prologue" *"Hail to the Princess Aurora" *"The Gifts of Happiness and Song"/"Maleficent Appears"/"True Love Conquers All" *"The Burning of the Spinning Wheels"/"The Fairies' Plan" *"Maleficent's Frustration" *"A Cottage in the Woods" *"Do You Hear That?"/"I Wonder" *"An Unusual Prince"/"Once Upon a Dream (Reprise)" *"Magical House Cleaning"/"Blue or Pink" *"A Secret Revealed" *"Wine (Drinking Song)"/"The Royal Argument" *"Prince Phillip Arrives"/"How to Tell Stefan" *"Aurora's Return"/"Maleficent's Evil Spell" *"Poor Aurora"/"Sleeping Beauty" *"Forbidden Mountain" *"A Fairy Tale Come True" *"Battle with the Forces of Evil" *"Awakening" *"Finale (Once Upon a Dream (third-prise))" Voice Cast (English) *Kitty Katswell - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Dudley Puppy - Radar Overseer Hank *Sawyer - Radar Overseer Beulah *Elvira - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Mewsette - Radar Overseer Beulah (-10) *Kitty Galore - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Pongo - Microsoft Sam *Angus Scattergood - Microsoft Mike *Mrs. Katswell - Microsoft Mary *Ludo - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Guards - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Kitty Katswell - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Dudley Puppy - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Sawyer - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Elvira - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mewsette - Paola Loquendo V1 (-10) *Kitty Galore - Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Pongo - Juan Loquendo V1 *Angus Scattergood - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Mrs. Katswell - Paola Loquendo V1 *Ludo - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Guards - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Trivia *Dudley's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kitty Galore's lightsaber staff will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Guards will all have red lightsabers, that will all have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs